<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever you choose by TwistedTippy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848766">Whatever you choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTippy/pseuds/TwistedTippy'>TwistedTippy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTippy/pseuds/TwistedTippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her she could do whatever she chose. Of course she chose to be with him forever. But following a Yokai around isn't always practical for a young human girl.<br/>Rin's life after the defeat of Naraku (before &amp; after Chapter 558). </p><p>Series. Part1 chapters are her life in Keade's village. Part2 Chapters will be training in Kohaku's exterminator camp. Part3 chapters will be living with Sesshomaru as he travels around. (I have a Part4 idea which is life after the Twins are born but it's still a WIP).<br/>Eventually Sess/Rin smut, warnings will be in place at that time. She will be age appropriate, so no haters please.</p><p>Notes: 1- I did a lot of fun research for this (because covid gave me time!) so I try to make things historically accurate to Japan during the 1500s and use Japanese terms/words occasionally, but I will have a note at the end of every chapter to explain, if I miss any pls let me know. 2- Although I'm more a fan of "Sesshomaru-sama" than "Lord Sesshomaru" I went with the latter because I don't want to use all the honorifics and mess up all the -chan vs -kun vs -san for all the other characters.</p><p>Spoiler warning? If you haven't read the whole manga or watched the whole show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How does Rin end up in Kaede's village?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rin is aged 10-11 in this chapter. (I've decided that during the manga/show, Rin is 9- I understand the general consensus is she is 8, but some say 5, some say 10. She was a malnourished orphan so...meh)<br/>*I am Canadian, so some words are spelled the "English" way. They are not mistakes, please ignore the extra "u"s and words that have a "z" where someone from the USA might put an "s" or anything else like that. I do tend spell Kaede wrong several times- that is a mistake.*<br/>See end notes for Japanese to English word translations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn wind blew a chill in the air that cut through Rin's Kimono. She really felt the cold today, and the grumble in her stomach. They'd been walking for 3 days without much of a stop. Rin didn't like to complain about their journey, she truly enjoyed it, but the winter was starting to cut into her. She liked to ask Sesshomaru questions about where they were headed and what they were doing, but it was only for curiosity's sake. She didn't care what the answer was, she was happy just to be with Him. And Jaken and Ah-Un. It was cloudy, but she could tell it was mid-day, snack time. Jaken was beginning to slightly drag his feet, which meant he was going to ask Sesshomaru about their heading soon and suggest a break, or jump onto Ah-Un. Rin waited, wanting Jaken to be the one to halt the group today instead of her. </p><p>It wasn't long before Jaken stammered, "M-my Lord?"</p><p>"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru kept his pace.</p><p>"Perhaps we should take a break here for a moment. Hmm?" He laughed awkwardly, "Ah-Un looks tired, and Rin is complaining about being hungry."</p><p>"Why are you always lying, Master Jaken?" Rin shook her head, but then her stomach loudly rumbled.</p><p>Sesshomaru stopped and looked around. He was listening to the area and sniffing the air for anything threatening. Satisfied, he turned to them and nodded. "Rin, there is a small farm in that direction." He gestured.   </p><p>Rin jumped off Ah-Un and took off into the nearby woods. Ah-Un circled, then lay down. Jaken sat down, and leaned against Ah-Un with a relieved sigh. He took off his shoes and rubbed his feet. </p><p>Rin trotted through the small forest and jumped down behind a bush when she arrived at the edge. She peeked through the bush and surveyed the farm. She could see a variety of crops, most she was unfamiliar with, but she did spot some melons. She didn't see any humans around. It seemed to be a small farm, with a small house. Rin guessed there would only be two to four people. She slowly crept out from behind the bush and approached the field. She passed a few crops and went straight to the melons. There was only a couple left this late in the season, but one or two would be enough for her today. She even dipped her hand into a partially rotten melon and had a taste of some of the not so rotten part. </p><p>"Hey!" A voice came from behind her.</p><p>Rin gasped and whipped around. A man was heading towards her from the house with a shovel in his hand. Rin didn't want to leave empty handed so she grabbed the closest melon and made a run for it. But she was yanked back by the melon's vine. Rin quickly got to her feet and began tugging and turning as hard as she could at the melon vine. The man was so close by the time the melon snapped off. She jumped backwards in a panic to get away and hit someone else. Rin was about to screech.</p><p>"It's alright child." An old woman grabbed her gently from behind. </p><p>The man reached her and still had the shovel in a defensive position, but said nothing.</p><p>Rin slowly turned her head to see the woman who was old and stocky.</p><p>"Frightened thing, where did you come from?" The woman let go of Rin. </p><p>Rin took a step away from the woman, clutching the melon, as the man took a step closer to his wife.</p><p>"You can have the melon." The woman said.</p><p>"What?!" The man looked at his wife with disapproval. </p><p>"The girl looks half starved Otto. Girl, where did you come from?"</p><p>Rin hugged the melon and gestured towards the woods.</p><p>"There's no villages that way for days." The grumpy man said.</p><p>"A young girl shouldn't be wandering out all alone. You should stay with us until we can bring you to town."</p><p> "I'm not alone." Rin said.</p><p>The man raised his shovel a bit and looked around for other trespassers.</p><p>"They won't come here. Unless I scream for help." Rin took another step away from the couple.</p><p>"For help from us?" The woman laughed, then swatted at her husband. "Put down that shovel, you're fighting the girl! And go get a basket." She smiled at Rin. "You're so petite, when last did you eat? Come on, let's get that other melon." The woman stepped towards the remaining melons, knelt down and began pulling another one off the vine.</p><p>Rin watched the woman, but was hesitant to move closer. She wanted to run away from them, but she also really wanted the food. "I ate yesterday."</p><p> The woman scoffed. "A growing girl like yourself should be eating three times a day! I thought you said you weren't alone. Is it other children you're with?" The woman stood up, handed Rin a melon, and moved to another crop. </p><p>"No. I'm the youngest. But I'm in charge of finding my own food." Rin followed the woman.</p><p>"I see. And what do you find?" </p><p>The woman had such a nice voice, and a calm way about her that reminded Rin of the old Miko in Inuyasha's village. Rin didn't like to talk to humans, but there was something comforting about her that made words fall out of Rins mouth. <br/>
"Um. Mostly kinoko...sometimes daikon....oh and Kabu!" </p><p>The man returned with a basket and gestured for Rin to put the melons in it. She did, but slowly, while keeping her eye on him. But once the melons were in, he handed her the basket.</p><p>"And who are these companions you are travelling with that make you find your own food?" The woman tsk'd, then put some long green vegetable in the basket.</p><p>Rin was careful to answer. "Well, Master Jaken watches over me a lot of the time. He's very short but yells at me with a loud voice like a giant. But he eats with me which is nice." Rin followed as the woman moved to another area, putting more things in the basket. "Lord Sesshomaru is the opposite. He's tall, and handsome, and calm. And so nice. He's the one we're following."</p><p> "Following to where?" The man asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Rin answered in a defensive tone, she didn't like talking to the man.</p><p>"Sesshomaru is an unusual name. I'm glad he's nice to you." The woman said in her reassuring tone. </p><p>"He's wonderful. We follow him for a few days. Then we change direction and go to another place. I don't know the names of most places." Rin shrugged. </p><p>"Sounds like a lot of travelling on those bare feet." The woman gestured to Rin's feet.</p><p>"If I get tired, I can ride Ah-Un." Rin followed the woman to a viney plant she'd never seen before.</p><p>"Ah-Un? Another unusual name. A horse or an Ox?" </p><p> "Neither. I don't remember what they are." </p><p> "There's two?"</p><p> "Two heads. But only one body."</p><p> The couple gawked at her. Rin grimaced, she's said too much.</p><p>"What are these?" Rin tried to change the subject by asking about the vine and the small round purple fruit.</p><p>"You've never seen these?" The woman plucked one and handed it to Rin. "Budo. They're sweet. Better peeled. But fine as is." </p><p>Rin sniffed it then popped it in her mouth and bit. Sweetness gushed out of the soft shell into her mouth. She smiled and giggled as she smushed it around in her mouth. The woman picked a bunch and put them in Rin basket. Rin was getting excited, she'd have food for days! </p><p>The man scratched at his chin. "You must be part of one of those new Misemono's I've been hearing about. Like a Kyogen but...with two headed things and dwarfs like your Jaken."</p><p>Rin shrugged. She didn't know what a Misemono was but she'd heard of Kyogens. "I don't know. I do like to sing."</p><p>"You can stay with us. If you want to." The woman smiled at Rin, hopeful. "Travelling so much isn't good for one your age and winter is on the way." </p><p>At the thought of winter, Rin shivered. "No. I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru." She took a cautious step backwards and darted her eyes between the two, not wanting to even be captured again. </p><p>"Alright-alright. No problem child. Let me just get you one more thing. Wait here." The woman walked to the house.</p><p>Rin and the man silently stared at each other and waited.</p><p>The woman came back with a bundle in her hand. "Here." She unfurled a blanket and some child sized boots. "These belonged to our son. He died a few years ago." </p><p>Rin took the bundle and bowed her head in appreciation. </p><p>"We have oats too. For your...ox?"</p><p> "No, this is plenty. Ah-Un eats grass." </p><p>"Maybe my husband should walk back with you. To be safe." </p><p>"No. I'll be fine. Thank you, for everything." Rin smiled and began walking back to the woods. </p><p>The woman pushed at her husband to follow the girl, just to make sure she was ok. </p><p>Rin was so happy and skipped through the small forest. She had so much stuff. It turned out some humans could be nice. </p><p>"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru, look at all the things Rin got!" Rin brought her basket around Ah-Un to show Jaken. She put the basket down, and placed the blanket and boots on Ah-Un's saddle. Jaken's eyes lit up and he began rummaging through the basket.</p><p>"Hey!" Rin swatted at him and gently moved objects around the basket to show him. </p><p>Sesshomaru stood up and looked to the forest where Rin came from. He could see the human that followed Rin,  standing near the edge, watching. "Let's go." He began walking away.</p><p>Ah-Un stood up and began to follow. </p><p>"Wait my Lord!" Jaken dropped the loot and ran after him. </p><p>Rin scolded Jaken in her mind and gathered her things. She looked back to make sure she didn't leave anything behind and saw the man in the woods. She waved at him as he stared at her blankly. </p><p>He didn't see that Jaken was green, and didn't notice that Sesshomaru was a Yokai, but he did see the two headed dragon. He stood there for a while, watching them leave and trying to process what he saw. </p><p> <br/>
--------</p><p>Jaken snuggled under the new blanket with Rin that night by the fire. Sesshomaru however, looked displeased. At first Rin thought maybe it was because Sesshomaru was sad he wouldn't be able to share his Mokomoko with them. But when the fire died down, he covered them with it anyway, and thankfully so. She then thought, maybe Sesshomaru didn't want her stealing and taking from others anymore. But it was the cold that worried him. </p><p>The winter was mild at first. The cold didn't bother Sesshomaru in the slightest. Jaken's complaints were ignored and just for attention anyway. Jaken's Yokai blood would take over and cure him of any illness the cold gave him. Rin however, was a frail human, not meant to stay out in such cold. Sesshomaru began to stray from his path when darkness neared, so that Rin would have as much shelter as possible during the night. It didn't help though, she got sick anyway. </p><p>Rin didn't like to be a bother to her Lord, at first she kept telling them she was fine and would walk along and smile. But walking turned to trudging, and trudging turned to constantly riding on Ah-Un. Her breathing became laboured and clogged with phlegm. </p><p>He had already turned their course towards Inuyasha's village. But two days later when she fell off the dragon, he decided to carry her straight there. He took off to the skies and heard Jaken yelling from the ground "Wait for me!" but ignored him. He needed to make haste. Rin had developed a cold, and neither he nor Jaken knew what to do about it. As the only human in the group, Rin was always in charge of dealing with her human issues, whether they be needing to eat, having to go pee, or dealing with feeling ill.  Sesshomaru knew humans were weak and could die from such things, and he was not about to let that happen.</p><p>Sesshomaru brought Rin to the village. It was the winter after Naraku's defeat, but Sesshomaru's memory was impeccable and he found the place without issue. The stench of his half brother was unmistakable. </p><p>"Oh my, this is not good." Kaede proclaimed, putting her hand to Rins forehead.</p><p>Sesshomaru had sniffed out Inuyasha right away, and after some aggressive wordplay, he led the way to Kaede's hut. They now stood over Rin and Kaede in her hut.</p><p>"This is a very bad cold." Kaede walked over to some herbs she had hanging in the corner and picked a few. She added them to the pot she'd put over the fire. </p><p>"Will she be alright?" Sesshomaru took a mental note of what the herbs Kaede picked.</p><p>"Ye should have brought her sooner." Kaede scolded and put a cloth to the forehead of Rins, who sniffled uneasily in slumber. </p><p>"He wasn't a total idiot, he brought her here didn't he?" Inuyasha huffed. Although he and his brother were not the closest, he could tell his brother was worried about Rin. </p><p>"If we can break her fever tonight, she'll be alright. But it will take time." Kaede went to her pot again to stir it. "Inuyasha, I need a few more things for her remedy, can ye get my basket I left in the garden? Sesshomaru, there's not much ye can do now except wait outside. We'll see how she fairs in the morning."</p><p>Sesshomaru took a final glance at Rin, he'd never felt this sad type feeling before. Jaken and Ah-Un touched down, just as he stepped out of the hut. </p><p>Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Jaken who was staring at him with his hand over his nose. "You guys should probably wait outside the village so you don't freak everyone out." </p><p>Sesshomaru let out a "Hmf." But agreed since he didn't want to be in the foul smelling human village anyway. </p><p>"Where is Rin my Lord?" Jaken jumped off of Ah-Un, then followed Sesshomaru to the edge of the village.</p><p>Inuyasha went back into the hut with Kaede's basket. "She'll be ok right? I'd hate to think what Sesshomaru would do if she dies."</p><p>"She'll be fine in a couple of days. Her fever isn't too bad." Kaede put some more herbs in the pot. "I just wanted Sesshomaru to worry a little bit. Rin should be in a human village, not wandering the earth with a Yokai like Sesshomaru who attracts all kinds of dangerous attention." </p><p>"Keh?!" Inuyasha was happy Rin was going to be ok, but afraid of what Sesshomaru would do if he found out Kaede lied to him.</p><p>----------</p><p>Sesshomaru had been pacing a clearing outside the village all night. The moment the sun came up, he walked to the hut. However, when he arrived, he stayed outside. He could hear Rin's laboured breathing and Kaede's snores. He could smell ointment and incense coming from the hut. He'd have to wait a bit longer. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Rins heart beat. It did sound a bit stronger. </p><p>It was another hour before Kaede got up. She hovered over Rin, then waddled outside and shouted in surprise at Sesshomaru's presence.</p><p>"Ye are going to startle me to death or make me wet myself!" Kaede pushed him out of the way and went around the hut to relieve herself. Sesshomaru would have killed someone for swatting at him in such a manner, but the stubborn mule of a woman was needed.</p><p>"Be helpful and bring a pale of water. It will take too long for my old bones to do it." Kaede said as she went back inside the hut. </p><p>Sesshomaru hesitated. His urge to kill her was growing, he was not someone to be ordered around. However, when he heard Rin coughing inside, he rushed over to the stream, filled a bucket and entered the hut. </p><p>Rin was on her side, facing the wall, Kaede was patting her back as she hacked something up. </p><p>Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly. It smelt worse inside the hut.  "Rin?"</p><p>She didn't answer. </p><p>"She's very tired. Best let her sleep a bit longer." Kaede rolled Rin onto her back and wiped her face. "She'll wake in a while and I'll give her more broth for strength. She is better. She will be rid of this cold in a few days." Kaede looked to Sesshomaru. She wasn't familiar with his micro gestures, but was sure he was relieved. Her old age had made her stubborn and fearless, but she still was careful when she said "You should let Rin stay in the village."</p><p>Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on Rin. "I do not force Rin to do anything. She can stay if she wants to." Humans always assumed he had bewitched Rin, but he didn't have that type of power.</p><p>"She wants to follow you I'm sure. But ye need to think about what is best for her. She is still a child." Kaede dabbed Rin's forehead, then moved over to her pot. "She has some survival skills to be true, but no defensive skills. No skills or knowledge for when she's a bit older or becomes a woman. At least tell Rin to stay the winter. Let her get reacquainted with her own kind."</p><p>----------</p><p>That was how it started. Just the winter Kaede had said. But when spring came, she was still told to stay in the village. For a couple of years!</p><p>"Please don't leave me Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pleaded and tried not to cry.</p><p>"Rin," Jaken began. "Lord Sesshomaru has many Yokai to face and many Ri to journey. We can't do that and watch out for you at the same time. We're going to be very busy. It's going to be very dangerous. You're just a useless human girl that we've kept for far too long and you will respect what Lord Sesshomaru has decided!" Jaken enjoyed being the one to talk for his Lord. Even if he was sometimes off the mark, or kicked for doing so.</p><p>"You don't want Rin around anymore?" Rin's eyes were watery, but she was doing her best to hold it in. </p><p>Sesshomaru knelt down and took Rins face in his hand. He didn't like to see her upset. He caught a tear with his thumb as it tried to fall down her cheek. </p><p>Despite it being her idea, Kaede felt bad for Rin. "When ye are older, you can choose what ever life ye wish. But right now, ye should stay here and learn how to be with your kind."</p><p>Rin wasn't fond of this idea, she didn't want to be a human. But she was finding it hard to be mad at Kaede, and she couldn't be made at Sesshomaru. "You won't forget I'm here right? You'll come visit me?" </p><p>Jaken made a 'tsk' sound. "Fool, we won't have time for that!"</p><p>"Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped. He had an unfamiliar feeling brewing inside him. A part of him wanted to grab Rin and take her with him everywhere. What was this pang he felt inside? He didn't like it. "I will." He stood up to make his leave and Jaken quietly grabbed his Mokomoko and waved at Rin.</p><p>Kaede put her arm around Rin as she sniffled.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha.</p><p>"You don't have to say it. I'll watch out for her."</p><p>Sesshomaru slightly nodded, and was happy he now had an extra reason to kill his brother if anything happened to Rin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Japenese to English:<br/>Otto- Husband<br/>Kinoko- Mushrooms<br/>Daikon- white radish<br/>Kabu- Turnip<br/>I make reference to Kyuri (Cucumber) and Budo (grapes).<br/>Kyogen is comedic theater.<br/>Mismono was like a travelling freak show and circus.<br/>Ri - Kilometre</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Silk Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Origin of Rin's Kimono's and other gifts such as the fine cabinet we see at the end of the series.<br/>Also, Rin has a small tantrum.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rin is aged 12-13 in this chapter.<br/>*I'm Canadian. Please ignore the Canadian spelling of words like "colour" instead of the USA way of "color" if you are from the USA or not familiar with the proper way of spelling words (joking! :D ). I think I caught all the incorrect Kaede vs Keade spellings in this chapter. Let me know if I missed one.*<br/>Please see End Notes for Japanese to English translations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru kept his promise and came to visit Rin on a regular basis. He usually arrived every two to three weeks, or month at the most. During the first few visits, Rin was very emotional. She would be so happy upon his arrival and chatter on during his visit. But when he had to make his leave, she would put on a small protest and be sad. Inuyasha told him she would be sad for days. That knowledge hurt him on the inside, but it was necessary. Nothing stabbed at him more than when she threw his own words back at him. At the end of his second visit, Rin was more angry than sad. "You always said I could choose!" She yelled at his back as he was walking away.</p><p>Sesshomaru never forced her to do anything. During those few months they traveled together, her actions were always left to her. Now he was forcing her to stay where she didn't want to be. He stopped walking, but didn't turn towards her. He didn't know what to say to her. Kaede was better at telling her what to do, but they were alone in a field outside the village. "You are a human Rin." He sighed. "Humans know what is best for you, I do not. They tell me you are young and have human things to learn first. When you are older-" </p><p>"Since when do you do what others tell you?" Rin seethed.</p><p>Sesshomaru slightly smiled. Rin was becoming feisty in her human teen years. Probably Inuyasha's influence. It was good for her to toughen up if she truly was going to align with him again. "When it concerns your well being Rin, I will take the advice of your elder."</p><p>Rin stepped forward and pressed her face into Sesshomaru's back and Mokomoko, and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "But you're older than Grandma Kaede." She spoke softly now and tried not to mess up his fur with her tears.</p><p>Sesshomaru stood perfectly still. If he turned around to face her or put his hand on Rin's, he would give in to her. "I am a Yokai, not a Human. You need to be with your kind right now, not mine."</p><p>"I don't care what Kaede says!"</p><p>"You must learn to respect your elders Rin. This behaviour just proves you have more growing up to do with the humans."</p><p>"No!" Rin squeezed her hands into fists.</p><p>Sesshomaru whipped around to face her and grabbed her arms off of him, his teeth in a growl and his eyes red.</p><p>Rin held her ground, stubbornly staring back at his Yokai face. She was not afraid of him. </p><p>Sesshomaru gently pushed her back and took off into the sky. He wasn't trying to frighten her, just intimidate her a little bit. But clearly, this tactic wouldn't work on Rin. He had no idea what to do with her, all the more reason to leave her in the village.</p><p>Rin was so frustrated she screamed in his direction. She knew he could hear her but he disappeared. She stomped on the ground a few times, then gave up and went back to Keade's hut. </p><p>Sesshomaru returned three days later. Their visit was silent, and when he left, she said nothing. They sat under a tree side by side watching the world go by. Sesshomaru could sense Rin's tense anger and stayed beside her for three hours until he felt her relax. He stared into her eyes for a few moments and told her he had to go now. She just gave him a small smile and nodded. The silent treatment from Rin was a kind of torture he'd never experienced before.</p><p>Luckily she was back to her normal self on his next visit two weeks later. He visited as often as he could and even started bringing her gifts. He wanted her to be happy and show her he still cared for her even though he kept leaving. She was always happy just to see him, and he tried not to let on that he was always ecstatic to see her smiling face. He visited her between battles, meetings, and whenever he was beginning to get stressed and needed to relax. Building an empire was long stressful work. </p><p>The gifts for Rin were accidental at first. During Sesshomaru's first few centuries, gifts were only given to those you were courting, or to children after a long time away from home. He didn't feel like Rin was either of those things. She was a young girl, part of his team, like Jaken but more vulnerable. He'd given Jaken gifts before as well. The Staff of Two Heads, small Yokai or bandits to kill by himself, and other things that Sesshomaru knew the Imp enjoyed. He was by no means considered generous, but he was decent to his followers.</p><p>When Sesshomaru and Jaken killed a Yokai that happened to be attacking a village or a group of samurai, in thanks, the villagers would try to make them an offering. Sesshomaru always rejected this by simply walking away from them, but Jaken had started accepting things when he hadn't eaten in a few days and the villagers offered some smoked fish. The next time they accidentally saved a village, Jaken requested fish, but the village was on a mountain, so they offered other cooked meat. The village after that had all their animals destroyed, so they offered Jaken wood and metal pieces for weaponry. Jaken dismissed it all, having no use for their pitiful wood-works and chunks of stone. But just before they left, Sesshomaru saw a girl, around Rin's age, singing and brushing her hair with a beautiful comb of wood and jade. "Do you make those?" Sesshomaru inquired. The villagers told him the girl was their Daimyo's daughter, and although they mined minerals, jade was quite rare and that was the only one. Jaken began to argue with them for the comb, but the girl gave it up freely. She smiled at Sesshomaru just like Rin often did. </p><p>Then they killed a small band of Oger's who had butchered a group of travelling human merchants. Jaken was sifting through the merchants' carts looking for food when Sesshomaru spotted a roll of silk. It was yellow like sunshine with pink and purple flowers on it. It reminded him of Rin, so he picked it up for her. When Sesshomaru brought Rin a third roll of silk she giggled and told him she didn't know where she was going to keep all of the fine things he had brought her. She'd never had her own things before and was worried she was imposing on Kaede's space. So the next village he happened upon, Sesshomaru inquired about what a human would keep their clothing or items in. The conversation ended up being the most he had talked all month and the worst conversation he'd ever had to be a part of. He inquired with three women who were sewing clothes outside a shop. They had way too many questions for him, all talking over one another in cackling voices:<br/>
You'll want a chest?<br/>
-A kodana or tansu? <br/>
Is it for a man?<br/>
-because they're not as picky.<br/>
Or a woman?<br/>
-Because they care about quality.<br/>
For an old woman?<br/>
-Because she'll want something practical.<br/>
Or a young woman?<br/>
-She'll want something stylish.<br/>
Is she a Yokai too?<br/>
-Or wealthy?<br/>
We have regular tansu.<br/>
-Or very fine ones.<br/>
Is she your wife?<br/>
-Or do you want her to be??<br/>
She's a young lady?<br/>
-is she your child?<br/>
A young lady that used to be in your care?<br/>
-How sweet!<br/>
Aren't you so generous!<br/>
-What a lucky girl!<br/>
Do you visit her often?<br/>
-And bring her silks?</p><p>There was much squealing and laughing. Sesshomaru likened them to three pigs who needed to be slaughtered. But they did do fine work. They gave him a dresser that was supposed to go to the wife of their Shogun. Sesshomaru was very happy to be away from those women and hoped to never have an encounter like that again. </p><p> ----------</p><p>"Pleeeease let me come with you!" Rin was following Inuyasha and Miroku around as they prepared to go fight a Yokai in a temple far away. They were loading an ox cart. Any journey that took longer than a day, they had begun to bring a cart with them. Without Kagome and her back bag, they needed something to carry their food and whatever Miroku could get as payment from those they were exterminating for. Which lately, was stores of rice or grain. Since Sango just had the twins, Miroku had begun to drive harder bargains. </p><p>"Someone has to watch the cart while you're busy." Rin pleaded. </p><p>Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, they don't. And even if we did need someone, any random person around could do it."</p><p>"But you're going to a temple. A haunted one. There won't be anyone there."</p><p>"So, we'll tie it to a post."</p><p>"The ox will be scared."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Miroku sighed. He felt bad for Rin. "Perhaps she is right, Inuyasha. A frightened Ox could get loose and disappear. We could use the assistance."</p><p>"Well I don't think it's a good idea." Inuyasha was worried about Rin's safety outside of the village. </p><p>Rin nodded her head up and down. "Kaede said it was alright."</p><p>Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.</p><p>"She did! What safer place than with the strongest two men in the whole village!" Rin climbed on top of the cart. "And it's just a shrine spirit, what harm will it cause?"</p><p>It turned out; a lot. They all made it back in one piece, but scuffed all the same. Rin had a head injury from when the spirit entered her, then flung her into a small storage shed.</p><p>Sesshomaru was waiting for them when they returned. He was standing on the bridge in front of Kaede's hut and the village. Miroku awkwardly went around Sesshomaru with the cart, hoping to not be confronted. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru with a smile, dried blood smeared down her head.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, then to Inuyasha. "Rin, are you alright?"</p><p>"Oh yes, we had a fun adventure, with just a <i>little</i> possession." Rin grined.</p><p>"Go. Wash off the blood." Sesshomaru ordered.</p><p>Rin touched her head and crusted hair, not realizing it was so bloody. "Oh! Yes." She laughed and went into Kaede's hut with a bucket of water to wash herself.</p><p>Inuyasha stared back at his half-brother, waiting for the fight to begin.</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes angrily when Rin was out of sight. "I do not want her leaving the village."</p><p>Inuyasha scoffed defensively "She's not your charge anymore."</p><p>"She will always be mine." Sesshomaru responded sternly. He couldn't explain the connection he felt to Rin or his need to make sure she was always safe.</p><p>"You left her here." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "She's ours to take care of now, how ever we see fit."</p><p>"I did not leave her." Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha made it sound like he abandoned Rin, but he couldn't think of a better way to word the situation.</p><p>"Sure seems that way. You left her to Kaede and me. She's getting restless in the village, so I took her out"</p><p>Sesshomaru looked upwards to calm down and fondly remembered how Rin enjoyed traveling around. She had an adventurous spirit. "Give her more things to do around the village."</p><p>"Keade gives her plenty to do. She still wants to be out with you." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and leaned against the bridge railing. "I'm just a substitute. She came with us today for a little adventure is all."</p><p>"And look what happened." Sesshomaru turned around to look in the direction Rin went. He then turned sideways to keep Inuyasha in his place, but to also listen for Rin.</p><p>"I'm sorry ok?" Inuyasha said with a hint of sarcasm, then determined Sesshomaru's abnormal behaviour as almost a nervous pacing. He really did worry for the girl. "Miroku and I can usually keep things under control. It just got a bit out of hand. Next time-"</p><p>"There will be no next time." Sesshomaru snapped. He left Inuyasha and walked to Kaede's hut.</p><p>Kaede and Rin were sitting by the fire, their backs to the entryway. Kaede was dabbing up blood from the back of Rin's neck. </p><p>Kaede was speaking softly to Rin. "The world is still a dangerous place, young one. Ye must stay in the village where it's safe."</p><p>Rin sighed. "I spent a whole year outside where it wasn't safe, and I survived."</p><p>"Barely. And with Sesshomaru. But he's busy now. And ye have to stay here longer."</p><p>Rin sighed again, feeling an emotional weight settle on her shoulders. "How much longer?" She was so embarrassed. The first time she went outside the village, and she got injured. She figured Sesshomaru was disappointed in her.</p><p>"There is still much to teach ye."</p><p>Rin didn't like Kaede's non-answer, but there was no point questioning any further. If she was going to be stuck there, Rin needed to start taking control of her life again. "Grandma Kaede, can you teach me how to use a bow?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kodana - a type of Cabinet<br/>Tansu - a type of Chest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The ABCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of Rin's random life in Kaede's village learning stuff. (I used to be better at summaries and really enjoy writing them, I'm sorry)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rin is aged 13-14 in this Chapter.<br/>*Please accept my Canadian spelling of words. We really like the letter "u".*<br/>Japanese words are translated at the bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin was kept busy in Kaede's village. She had worried life in a human village would be boring, which it occasionally was, but she had far less free time than she first imagined. </p><p>Most days she followed Kaede around. Kaede would chat to different villagers and give them wise words, diagnose ailments, mix herbs, tend the gardens, and pray at the shrine. Rin tried to absorb Kaede's behaviors and memorize the things she observed. </p><p> When they had time, Kaede began showing Rin how to use a bow. To Rin's dismay, Kaede started by teaching her about the parts of the bow, and how to find the best ingredients for the limb, string, and grip. It was weeks before Rin was even allowed to try out an actual whole weapon. She wasn't very good. She had to strengthen her shoulders for pulling the string. She had to keep her arm straight instead of bending it inwards slightly and having it get caught on the snap of the string. She had to work on her aim most of all. Her aim was terrible at first. Sango was kind enough to give Rin a bit of training on a Naginata as well. Rin found handling a spear much easier than a bow. Twirling it around was even fun. However, one time Rin flipped it out of her hands and nearly cut someone. Now she wasn't allowed anything with a pointy end. Weapons training was slow anyway, all other duties came first.</p><p>During Rin's second summer in the village, many more humans accumulated. Now that most Yokai in the area were dead or under control, humans were flourishing a bit more. Packs of bandits and warring Samurai were still roaming around, so displaced humans needed to stick together and headed to a village that had a good location, ample farm land, water, and protection thanks to the surrounding mountains and Inuyasha. </p><p>It had become wide knowledge that a Hanyo protected the village, and a surprising amount of humans were okay with that. Some even gave him offerings like he was a god. It didn't go to his head though, he hated the attention. Small Yokai like Shippo even began to make camp near the village, and eventually along the outer rim of the village, also relying on the protection of Inuyasha and the fighters in the village.</p><p>With new villagers, came new needs. Rin helped build huts, cook for the extra labourers and farmers, and greet them as they arrived to the village. She also enjoyed hearing the stories of their journey to the village and what they saw along the way. She missed travelling. </p><p>When Sango was halfway through first pregnancy, she was left behind from Miroku and Inuyasha's exterminating adventures for safety reasons. She slipped right into a motherly role and began taking care of some of the children of the village during the day while she prepared for her own child. She taught the children how to read and write some simple useful words. Sango's father was her old clan leader, therefore she had been taught a bit of calligraphy for translating battle plans and summons. All the children enjoyed learning how to write, but the lessons were paused when Sango gave birth to her twins and was suddenly overwhelmed.</p><p>Rin helped Sango with the babies at first. Changing, burping, soothing, watching, cleaning up. It was chaos and Rin decided she would never have children. Or if she did, hopefully not twins! Eventually a midwife moved into town and assisted Sango. Rin was happy to be away from the chaos and go back to her other duties and lessons with Kaede. </p><p>A proper teacher eventually arrived. Sensei Asuka was from the Kyoto region with two small children of her own. She said her husband was a land surveyor and created maps for a great Samurai before he was killed. She had learned much from her husband and therefore could teach reading, writing, and some geography. This fascinated Rin because even though she had traveled, she had no idea where exactly she had been.</p><p>Asuka made clear upon her arrival her distaste for Yokai and Hanyo alike. Inuyasha told her she could leave the village and go somewhere else, but she wanted to stay. There was a fear in her eyes. Something or someone frightened her more than her dislike of being around the villages Hanyo and Yokai. She needed the protection of Inuyasha and the village, but didn't like it and wouldn't say why. She was courteous to most, but stayed away from Inuyasha and any non-humans as best she could. She didn't even want the Yokai children in her class either, but she was told she didn't have a choice. Most of the Yokai children simply didn't go to class, so it wasn't a big issue. But Rin didn't trust any human who didn't like Yokai, she went to class anyway, eager to learn.</p><p>Asuka did not like Rin. At first Asuka just didn't like the stories Rin told the other children; adventures in the wilderness, stealing from hard working farmers, generally being dirty. Asuka was a high born and  proper lady, and tried to teach the children about such things, but they were all children of farmers and labourers. Although they admired her etiquette, they didn't need much of it. Rin's constant cheerfulness also bothered Asuka. Rin's smiling face usually made others smile in return, but it seemed to disturb Asuka. Only when Rin was sad, right after Sesshomaru left or when time lagged-on between visits, did Asuka smirk at Rin's behavior. Asuka assumed Sesshomaru was a human Rōnin when she first heard Rin mention him.</p><p>Sensei Asuka was teaching the children the kanji for different plant types. Tree - 木 - Grass 草 - Flower - 花. When Sango popped her head in the hut that was being used as a classroom.</p><p>  "Rin, Sesshomaru is here."</p><p> Rin beamed and readied to leave the hut.</p><p>"Stop." Sensei Asuka said. "It is rude to leave class. We're not finished. If someone is here for you, they can wait."</p><p> Rin was conflicted. "But-"</p><p>"Sit." Asuka said sternly.</p><p>Rin sat back down. She normally would drop what she was doing and go to him. He didn't usually have time to wait around for her and his visits were so precious. But Asuka was her Sensei now and etiquette was also important. Rin knew Sesshomaru himself was regal, and she remembered how elegant his mother was. He would probably understand.</p><p>Asuka continued teaching and Sango left.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Rin couldn't focus. She hoped Sesshomaru wasn't upset and instead took the time to enjoy the day and wait for her.</p><p>"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice came from the entryway.</p><p>Rin stood right away but didn't move from her spot. Conflicted again. She looked over to her Sensei.</p><p>Sensei Asuka began sternly with "Rin will stay and-" but cut herself off when she looked towards the intruder and saw Sesshomaru. She made an inhuman squeak noise and quickly backed herself into the corner, cowering in fear as she gazed upon him.</p><p>Most of the children had seen him before and understood he meant them no harm, so they simply stayed where they were.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked at Asuka and immediately dismissed her as a non-threatening unknown human. "Let's go." He disappeared from the doorway.</p><p>"Yes." Rin answered. "I'm sorry Sensei Asuka. I will study later." She bowed to Asuka, not really processing her fearful posture, then left.</p><p>Sesshomaru was outside with Ah-Un. One of Ah-Uns heads was low, being patted by a toddler. Another human was patting the side while some others watched. They were all fascinated with the gentle dragon and Ah-Un seemed to enjoy the attention. Sesshomaru did not and held onto Ah-Un's bridle, subtly gesturing for Rin to hurry up.</p><p>Rin took the hint and jumped onto Ah-Un and as soon as she was securely in the saddle, Sesshomaru took off upwards. Ah-Un followed with Rin holding on tight. "Where are we going, My Lord?"</p><p>Sesshomaru didn't answer, but up still they went until they were in the clouds. All Rin could see was white. She reached out a hand and grabbed at the clouds. They were cold and wispy, evaporating in the warmth of her hand. Rin laughed then coughed out a breath as Ah-Un suddenly stopped. They were on top of the clouds now, Sesshomaru right in front of her. His golden eyes stared into hers and she smiled at him wondering what he was up to.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved beside her and draped his Mokomoko around her for warmth, it was chilly so high up in the air. Rin was watching Sesshomaru and thanked him with a nod. It wasn't until he looked ahead that Rin took her eyes off him and followed his gaze.<br/>
Ahead, far in the distance was something red, vertically shooting into the sky, almost like fire.</p><p>"Is it a big Yokai?" Rin was in awe.</p><p>"No. Fuji-no-yama. The locals have angered Kuninotokotachi, the mountain spirit. The fire will cleanse the land and all who surround it."</p><p>"Can we go closer?" Rin asked cautiously, not sure if they should or even could.</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled slightly, happy she was so curious. He grabbed Ah-Uns reigns and pulled him along gently so he could stay parallel to Rin in his Mokomoko as they traveled forward towards the volcano. They dove down under the clouds as they got closer to avoid smoke that was beginning to plume from the top. They stopped a safe distance away, but Sesshomaru stayed alert, knowing that eruptions were unpredictable. The magma continued for a few minutes more, then sputtered and stopped. Smoke and ash billowed out now, creating dark swirling clouds and hot white fluffs.</p><p>Rin was fascinated. She looked down. Sesshomaru was right, everything was being covered by the hot red goo. It spread over the land and villages near the mountain, only a few samurai from a camp at the base were able to outrun it. She could see little fires, hear a few screams, and smell smoke and burnt things. It was overwhelming to say the least. It was total destruction and death. But it was nature doing it, so Rin figured there was nothing they could do about it.</p><p>Rin followed the flow of the red rivers that had formed. She followed them around for a while, then back towards the mountain where some were turning colour. "Does it turn black because it has taken a life?"</p><p>Sesshomaru followed her line of sight then took them down closer to an area that was all black. "It turns black when it cools down and becomes solid." Sesshomaru took his Mokomoko back and left her, going all the way down to the ground. He picked something up then came back to her. He handed Rin a small black rock.</p><p>Rin took the warm rock and examined it. It left black marks on her hand and had a funny smell. </p><p>Sesshomaru took it back and crushed it in his hand and showed it to her again. "It will become soil and eventually new life will grow."</p><p>Rin smiled. Sesshomaru was a more interesting Sensei than Asuka.</p><p>A dark blanket followed them home. Ash rained behind them, smearing everything like dirty snow.</p><p>Class was over by the time they arrived back at the village, but the children were still gathered together in a grassy area. Rin landed Ah-Un near them and the children came up to the dragon excitedly.</p><p>"We saw an angry mountain!" Rin jumped down from Ah-Un to tell the kids her story. "Hot red fire shot straight out of the mountain and spread over everything." Rin set down a black lumpy rock. The children all moved in to look at it.</p><p>"That's not fire, it's just a rock." One child said.</p><p>"I've never seen a black rock." Another child poked at it and his finger turned black. The children all squealed.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved into the crowd with a large black rock and set it down. Rin gestured for them all to move back a bit. He then hit the rock with his hand and cracked it open as if it were an egg. It was still hot magma on the inside. Red liquid heat swooshed from the inside and oozed out. It burnt the grass but wasn't enough to travel far. The children "oo'd" and "aww'd" . The red turned orange and then black and solidified.</p><p>"Yokai tricks." The same doubtful boy proclaimed and stared angrily at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared back at him until he ran away.</p><p>The rest of the kids kept staring at the volcanic rocks. </p><p>"Rin." Sesshomaru began walking away.</p><p>Rin and Ah-Un quickly followed, leaving the children to the rocks.</p><p>"Go home before the ash gets here. It's not good to breathe it, but it will stop by tomorrow."</p><p> "Yes." They were both staring at the oncoming darkness. Ash had already begun to lightly fall like warm snow.</p><p>Sesshomaru gently dusted some ash off Rin's head. "I will return in 3 days." </p><p> "Okay." Rin smiled up at him. "Thank you for bringing me to Fuji-san."</p><p>After that incident, Asuka began scolding Rin here-and-there for no reason. Rin immediately recognized this behavior from the village where she was first killed, so she stopped going to lessons. Instead she would go to the field with the Bone Eaters Well and enjoy free time to reminisce about times with her Lord or imagine all the fun they'd have when she was allowed to join him again. She had wanted to learn quickly so time would pass and she could leave the village, but now she gave up on learning those kinds of things. </p><p>The teacher did not miss her but Kaede didn't like the exclusion. Kaede asked Rin about it, but as usual Rin said it didn't bother her. Rin was happy to have some free time. Kaede had kept Rin pretty busy the past few months, so she allowed this but hoped in time she could find another Sensei for Rin and the non-human children of the village.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Naginata - spear   <br/>Fuji-no-yama  &amp; Fuji-san are older terms for Mount Fuji. Records indicate there was 1 eruptions sometime between 1511 - 1707, so I took the liberty of putting it whenever this story takes place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin living in Kaede's village. Kagome has returned. <br/>Learning a bit about the Heian period and some insight to Sesshomaru. <br/>Rin has an epiphany.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rin is aged 14-15 in this chapter.<br/>Translation notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following spring, Kagome miraculously returned through the Bone Eaters Well. Everyone was happy to see her, especially Inuyasha. She settled into Miko training with Kaede right away. Rin wasn't exactly training to be a Miko, but spent a lot of time training with the two of them if they were learning something Rin hadn't already learned in the last three years. Rin was happy to soak up everything she could learn.</p><p>Rin loved spending time with Kagome, she was so nice to her, like a sister. Kagome let Rin practice archery with her, told a few stories of the magical world she came from, and continued Rin's lessons of reading and writing. When Jaken showed up one day instead of Sesshomaru, Kagome urged Rin to write him a letter to show how much she had learned.</p><p>Rins writing was very smudgy at first, but eventually she was able to steady her hands. </p><p>'Lord Sesshomaru,<br/>
I'm enjoying catching up with Master Jaken but I wish you were here instead. <br/>
Jaken tells me you are deep in a sacred Forest to see a powerful river spirit. I hope you are alright. Jaken said he got stuck in a marsh so you told him to leave. He smells most foul.  <br/>
Kagome is teaching me to write although I am still a bit messy. I hope you can read this.<br/>
The village is growing and I am kept busy. A new Yokai girl arrived with Shippo today, she is funny and a good artist. <br/>
Please come visit me when you can.<br/>
Your Rin'</p><p>Rin hoped Sesshomaru would come visit her soon, but was also excited at the idea of him getting a letter she wrote and possibly getting one in return the next time he sent Jaken. Kagome told Rin of magical boxes from her land where people put letters in and they find their way to whoever they're intended to reach. And then a reply letter magically makes its way back into the box. Rin wished that kind of magic existed here so she could send letters and things to Sesshomaru whenever she felt like it. She would probably fill the box with silly things he wouldn't want though.</p><p>Sesshomaru arrived a couple days later, just after sunset. He brought Rin a luminous flowering plant from the forest he had been in. "Plant it near the hut, its scent will repel most Yokai." </p><p>"Thank you my Lord." Rin happily took the plant. It had three stocks, bushy leaves, and blue flowers that were glowing slightly. For the time being, Rin set the plant at the side of the hut and made a note to water them as soon as possible. She'd never been given flowers before but saw Miroku bringing them to Sango all the time. Her cheeks turned a bit rosy.</p><p>Rin couldn't wait any longer to ask him about her letter, when suddenly it dawned on her that she didn't know if Sesshomaru could read. Was written language a human only thing? Did Yokai have a different written language? She didn't want to seem rude or bold, so instead of asking if he could read she said, "Did Master Jaken give you my letter? My writing is still messy, I hope you were able to understand it?" </p><p>Sesshomaru took out her letter and they both looked it over. It was slightly smudged, and some of the characters were wiggly or blurred together, but it was eligible. "With practice, your hand will become more steady." Sesshomaru handed the paper back to her.  "You did not name the new Yokai in your letter. A proper introduction would have her name."</p><p>"Oh. Soten." Rin laughed at herself for doubting that Sesshomaru could read. </p><p>Sesshomaru looked at her, wondering what was so funny about the name Soten.</p><p> "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't know if you could read or not, it was silly of me to doubt you."</p><p> "Many can not. Humans or Yokai. I am a DaiYokai. I was taught many things as a boy."</p><p>Rin laughed on the inside, trying to picture her Lord as a boy.</p><p>"I can read our Kanji and Kana characters. Kanbun from the Han Continent where our written language comes from. Hanja from the northern continent of Joseon."</p><p>Rin was impressed. She only knew the basics of the one language she spoke. "I didn't know there were so many languages." </p><p>"There are more than that. The continent stretches far, where more humans and Yokai live. Some Yokai have their own language as well."</p><p>"You are so smart Lord Sesshomaru. You know so many things." Rin had learned so much already and was not happy to realise she had so much more to learn. "Have you travelled to the continent?"</p><p>"I have." Sesshomaru took back Rin's letter, folded it, and put it in his Kimono.</p><p>"Can you take me one day?" Rin looked up at him with bright eyes.</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "Perhaps." He did miss travelling more leisurely and with Rin by his side. Travelling with only Jaken had been adequate before Rin, but after Rin, it was quite dull.</p><p>Before Sesshomaru left, he told Rin that the Water Spirits he visited have a creature similar to a Shinidamachū that can send messages and objects between them. On the night of a new moon the flowers release a special pollen which attracts the messenger spirits. If Rin misses him and wants to write him another letter, shake a flower on a new moon and the messenger can collect the letter and bring it to him. He'd made a deal with the water spirit to use the creature, so long as he didn't hurt it or use it for malicious purposes. Sesshomaru did not share with Rin what the Water Spirit wanted from him in return for use of the messengers, and she didn't ask. She took good care of the plant and a few months later, Rin was able to test the messenger skills. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> "Has anyone taught you about poetry yet?" Kagome broke Rins concentration. They were de-weeding a field of herbs together on Jinenji's hill. It was hard, sweaty work, but they both enjoyed the rhythm of it. However, Kagome could see Rin slipping into depressed thoughts. The longer Sesshomaru was away, the sadder Rin became. She really missed him. They were nearing the 4 week mark since his last visit. Kagome was initially surprised at how often he visited Rin, but it became normal and she thought it was really sweet.</p><p>"Poetry?" Rin asked. </p><p>"You once wrote Sesshomaru a letter, but he comes from a time my people refer to as the Heian period which was very poetic." Although no one knew exactly how old Sesshomaru was, Kagome was certain he would have been born somewhere before or during that time period. Kagome described it as a peaceful and romantic time before all the fighting that was currently taking place. She didn't get into any of the more adult themes she knew ran rampant during that time period, but she taught Rin about some of what she remembered learning in school. Peace, poetry, art, Buddhism, and imperial court life. Kagome figured Sesshomaru was raised in that kind of atmosphere, which could explain some of his more regal personality traits. </p><p>"I wish I could take you on a trip to Kyoto to see some of the Art and glamour." Kagome looked off into the distance with a smile, remembering visiting a museum in Kyoto with her mother years ago. </p><p>"Art...like Shippo's drawings? I like his drawings." Rin smiled.</p><p>"No. Well, yes some are drawings, but-" Kagome realized it was hard to explain "art" without examples. And without offending shippo. "More detailed, and more realistic than Shippo's drawings." And some art was simple or abstract. Kagome realised she met be getting in over her head when trying to teach something like art. </p><p>"More detailed?" Rin tried to understand, but had never seen proper art before and everyone liked Shippo's drawings.</p><p>"Poetry might be easier to grasp. You describe something, like what you see and how you feel, with very pretty descriptive words." Kagome looked around for inspiration. "Instead of simply saying 'Rin your hair is nice'. I would say, 'Rin, the way the wind makes your hair dance, and the sun radiate around it, takes my breath away'." </p><p>Rin blushed. "Wow. That is very fancy and romantic. I overheard a man talk to his betrothed like that once."</p><p> "Yes, it's very common for people in love or betrothed. But poetry can also be for family or friends. Or to read to the public if you're very good. Like telling a story, but more fancy."</p><p> Rin nodded in understanding.</p><p>"People a few hundred years ago used to write poems to each other all the time. The more noble people even used to talk to each other that way."</p><p> "Oh. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru talked like that and wrote romantic poems?"</p><p> Kagome thought about that and tried not to laugh at how absurd it seemed picturing it in her mind. Sesshomaru romantic? Reading poems to those he was about to kill? She shook her head. </p><p>Rin smiled, picturing it in her mind. Sesshomaru was so beautiful and poise in her eyes. His mother was so elegant and used her words carefully and dramatically. She definitely would have taught her son some poetic language.</p><p>Kagome thought about the different way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spoke. "Maybe that's why Sesshomaru doesn't talk so much. No one can <i>converse eloquently</i> with him like he can."</p><p> "Lord Sesshomaru is just shy around other humans I think. He talks to me a lot."</p><p>"I don't think shy is the right word. I'd say he's calculated and bored. He doesn't want to waste his time with the rest of us. He's a bit of a snob."</p><p> Rin didn't like that, she frowned.</p><p>"Well, he's nice to you, and that's all that matters. And he's tolerating his brother and the rest of us a lot better these days." Kagome nervously laughed. "Anyway, back to poetry. I'm sure Sesshomaru knows of poetry and would appreciate you writing him one. So let's practice and see how creative you can get. Poems don't always have to be descriptive and romantic either. Sometimes you just describe your feelings in a specific moment. Or the day."</p><p> After de-weeding, Kagome and Rin spent the day wandering around, describing what they saw, how they felt, and Kagome taught Rin a plethora of words she had never heard before that could be used in poetry. </p><p> "The seeds of poetry lie in the heart and grow into leaves of ten thousand words." Kagome said, staring at the sunset. She was sitting on the hill of Jinenji's farm between Rin and Jinenji. A blanket covered them all to keep in their warmth during the cool autumn evening.<br/>
Jinenji, his face always red when Kagome and Rin were around spoke softly. "The flowers withered, their colour faded away, while meaninglessly I spent my days in the world, and the long rains were falling." </p><p>"That's lovely Jinenji. Full of sorrow, but lovely." Kagome patted his arm and he blushed more, turning his head away.</p><p>Rin was still getting the hand of poetry and was over analyzing Jineji's poem in her head.</p><p>Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku in the distance, returning from a long day away. She smiled, happy to see their safe return. She'd been back for a couple months now but every time they were apart, she still missed him as much as she did when she was stuck in her time. "Past and gone now is the time I awaited, leaving me clinging- anxious for wind from the pines, like dewdrops at break of day."</p><p>"Your poem is about how you missed Inuyasha?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Yes. Very good Rin"</p><p>"I miss Lord Sesshomaru." Rin folded her legs in front her and put her chin on her knees. </p><p>"It's been a while since he came to visit hasn't it? Write him a poem about how much you miss him."</p><p>Rin sighed. "A lot."</p><p>Kagome nudged Rin with her shoulder. "You can do better than 'a lot'."</p><p>"Tremendously?" Jinenji offered.</p><p>"Copious amounts." Said Kagome.</p><p>Jinenji put his hand in the air, grasping at something unseen. "I dare not mutter the words, you cannot fathom how much, I long to-" he cut himself off, turned red, and stood up. "I better go inside before ma calls." He quickly walked to his hut and went inside.</p><p>"He's very poetic. But the words need to be yours." Kagome stood up. "We should head back too." She folded the blanket and carried it in her arms.</p><p>Rin followed in deep thought, determined to write Sesshomaru a poem, words swimming around in her head.</p><p> ----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Rin was unusually quiet during dinner with Kaede. Normally Kaede was tired from a long day and didn't feel like talking, but instead would listen to Rin chatter on or sing. Tonight Rin was quiet.</p><p>"What is wrong child? Ye are quiet this evening." Kaede poured some more stew in Rins bowl.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh sorry Grandma Kaede. I'm just thinking." Rin took a sip of the stew and rolled it around in her mouth for a while. "I'm trying to write a poem for Lord Sesshomaru."</p><p>"A poem?" Kaede didn't know much about such things. Her life had been too hard and busy to enjoy things like poetry or romance. She'd never had a husband or anyone courting her. In her youthful days there had been a young man or two that she had feelings for, but they always moved on while she stuck to her Miko duties.</p><p>"Kagome was teaching me about poetry today. It's been a long time since Lord Sesshomaru came to visit me, so I'm going to write him a poem instead of a letter."</p><p>"That's nice. Sesshomaru is highborn, and he is a Yokai from a long time ago, I'm sure he will appreciate it. The seeds of poetry lie in the heart and grow into ten thousand leaves. Or is it ten thousand words?"</p><p>"Kagome said that!" Rin said excitedly.</p><p>"Tis an old saying. I'm not a poet but there are a few nice ones that make their way through the villages."</p><p>Rin couldn't sleep that night. Sentences were still trying to take form. Kanji shapes were swimming around above her. Too many new words that she didn't quite understand were running through her mind. She rolled to her side and starred at Kaede. The old woman was fast asleep. Rin quietly dressed, grabbed her blanket and went outside. Maybe the night air would help. Looking at the moon always made her think of Lord Sesshomaru and brought her comfort. She walked a bit to get away from the hut and any other people that might be around at the late hour. </p><p>"What are you doing up?"  Rin was startled by a familiar voice. She looked around but didn't see anyone. </p><p>Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and landed in front of a surprised Rin.</p><p>"I can't sleep. I thought that staring at the moon might help."</p><p>"No moon tonight." Inuyasha nodded his head upwards.</p><p>Rin looked up to the sky and saw no moon. He was right. She then realized Inuyasha was gesturing up at himself, to his black hair and lack of dog ears. She forgot he changed during the night of the new moon.</p><p>"Does it hurt when you change form?" After the words came out, Rin realized that might have been a rude question to ask. She'd always been curious about Sesshomaru's transformations as well. </p><p> Inuyasha shrugged. "No, but it feels...weird." </p><p>"Oh." Rin wondered what Sesshomaru would look like if he turned Human for one night. She stared back up at the moonless sky.</p><p>"Do you want to join me in the tree?" Inuyasha folded his hands together and held them out to give Rin a boost up. She smiled and stepped on his hands and hoisted herself up into the tree. Inuyasha then leapt up to the very top. Rin climbed up two more branches from the bottom, then sat leaning against the tree. </p><p>Inuyasha was several branches above her but his soft voice carried down to her. "Even though I don't really get it, I can tell you're lonely without Sesshomaru. You always seem happy, but I know you miss him. I was on my own for so long and didn't even realize how lonely I was. I know Sesshomaru misses you too.</p><p>Rin sighed, wondering if Sesshomaru really did miss her too. The two of them silently stared up at the sky. She was lonely without him. There was no no moon in the sky and there was no moon in her life. Words came to her, even though there was no light in the sky, words flowed in front of her. She had her poem! "I have to go!" Rin suddenly said. "Good night Inuyasha." </p><p>Rin jumped down from the tree and ran towards Kaede's hut, too excited to hear Inuyasha's response. She slowed down inside the hut, trying not to wake Kaede. Rin grabbed a piece of paper and writing kit and sat by the light of the dim fire. She wrote as quickly and carefully as she could, then darted outside, trying not to smudge the ink. With her free hand, Rin plucked one of the glowing flowers Sesshomaru had given her. She wasn't sure how it was going to work or if there was still time this evening, but she held the flower as high as she could. She waved it around walking away from the village to a clear area. She continued slowly waving the flower until her arms began to get tired. She eventually sat down and lowered her arms but tried to keep the flower upright and wiggling to release pollen. She tested the ink, it was dry now, and read over the poem. "Awake tonight / with loneliness, / I cannot keep myself / from longing / for the handsome moon." She smiled at herself, satisfied with her first meaningful poem and folded the paper.</p><p>More time passed and eventually Rin lay flat on the ground staring up at the sky. This was a silly idea. Sesshomaru probably gave her more instructions on the flower, but she couldn't remember them. She'd done something wrong. She was contemplating going back to the hut when she saw a skinny dragon flying in the sky towards her. She sat up, flower in hand. It wasn't a dragon, it looked more like a green eel swimming in her direction. Maybe she was dreaming. She stood up and waved the flower up in the air. The green eel was close now and had a faint glow. It made a wide circle above her then began spiraling circles towards her.</p><p>"Hello." Rin bowed slightly, not sure what to do. "My name is Rin. Can you please bring this letter to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin held out the paper.</p><p>The eel circled once more, then bit her paper and took off straight up. It circled around high in the sky then took off in the direction of the Rooster. </p><p>Each morning after, Rin woke up excited. The flower worked, the messenger was real, and it took her poem. Sesshomaru would see it and write her back. Kagome told Rin of the Noble custom to write poems back and forth to each other. She left out the part that it was mostly a gesture for courting, but friends and family did it too. Rin couldn't wait to see what kind of poem Sesshomaru would write back to her. She knew hers wasn't as clever or witty as the poems Kagome described, but she did her best and knew she could get better at it.</p><p>The first day and night came and went with no sign of the messenger. At first Rin worried, but then felt silly. Who knows where Sesshomaru was. It could take the messenger several days just to find him. And she didn't know how fast the messenger traveled. </p><p>The second day went by and Rin slipped into a sadness. It had already been a few weeks since she had seen him. Poem writing got her too excited. And now she was losing her patience.</p><p>A third day went by and Rin didn't want to work anymore. She had tried to keep busy the first two days, but now she just wanted to lay in a field and stare at the sky. A few clouds drifted by but it was mostly clear. It was a beautiful day if not a bit chilly from the autumn air. Rin would normally be all smiles. But she didn't feel like it today. There was also work that she could be helping with, but she just lay there, and no one bothered her. </p><p>High up beyond the clouds Rin's lazy eyes saw a crane. Seeing a crane was good luck, and she hoped it meant Sesshomaru was reading her poem. She kept her eyes on the crane, was it falling? It seemed to be getting bigger. A dead crane was a very bad omen. As it grew she realized it wasn't a crane, it was a giant white bird. It wasn't a bird either. It was Sesshomaru!</p><p>Rin jumped to her feet and waved her arms excitedly. It was a few more seconds before he floated to the ground. Rin pounced into a hug. She was so happy she momentarily forgot her manners. She pulled herself together and let go of him, backing up, not realizing he had put one of his arms around her to lightly return the hug. </p><p> "Lord Sesshomaru I'm so happy to see you!" Her sadness was suddenly forgotten.</p><p>"I am happy to see your smiling face." Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby tree and gracefully plunked himself down, leaning his back against the tree, weary from his long journey. Although he was content being nomadic, he did like having this peaceful place to come back to to see Rin and rejuvenate. </p><p> Rin skipped after him and sat down beside him, almost snuggling into his Mokomoko. "So much has happened since you were last here!"  </p><p> Sesshomaru listened as Rin rambled on about the events of her life during the last few weeks. It was all useless information to him that went in one ear and out the other. But Rin liked to talk. Talking made her happy, and a happy Rin made Sesshomaru happy. He had missed her smile and over expressive mannerisms. He'd felt the pull of her sadness for over a week, and when he read her poem, his heart sank. He didn't know she could write poems. He was impressed. He used to know a lot of poems and even wrote some in his younger days. Although his great quest in life was gaining and proving his strength, there was a time when he gave in to such delicate and often political things. He wanted to commend her for her poem, but it was a sad poem and he didn't want her thinking anything sad while she was so happy. He'd bring it up another time. Perhaps even write her a poem.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sesshomaru was gone and back twelve days later."I've made some new friends." Rin went on about them and Sesshomaru simply enjoyed the musical tone of her voice as he zoned out. </p><p>Kagome and Sensei Asuka passed by with the other children. Asuka wasn't too fond of Kagome but got along with her enough since they shared some of the teaching duties of the children. Kagome was much nicer to Asuka than Rin decided to be. The group kept their distance from Sesshomaru but called to Rin. Rin politely excused herself from Sesshomaru and went to see what the children had found on their walkabout.</p><p>"She's very social." Kagome came over and sat next to Sesshomaru, ignoring his slight diss-pleasurable change in facial expression. "She says she doesn't want to be around humans, but she's so friendly and seems happy." They watched the children begin to play some game, running around each other. "She might even have a boyfriend." Kagome teased and nudged into Sesshomaru.</p><p>"What?" Sesshomaru tried to keep his tone steady but his distaste was clear.</p><p>"Yah. Ummm. That one, Hideki." She pointed to one of the boys. "They're just friends, but he always watches her and his face turns red when she talks to him. It's cute." </p><p> "Unacceptable." Sesshomaru said. </p><p>"What?" Kagome chuckled and looked at him. He had a very serious expression but was silent. "Kids get crushes on each other all the time. It's part of growing." Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes darken slightly. Rin and Hideki were holding hands now as part of the game they were playing. Kagome sobered, "It will pass, the feelings Hideki might have for Rin. She probably just smiled at him once and he thought it meant love. Another girl will smile at him or offer him a rice ball and he'll move on." Kagome realized Sesshomaru was more protective of Rin than she originally thought. </p><p>The children finished their game and began to leave the field, heading back to the village with Sensei Asuka. Kagome left Sesshomaru to his thoughts and followed them.</p><p>Rin came back over to Sesshomaru with a beaming smile, panting and laughing and collapsed on the ground, using his Mokomoko as a pillow.  </p><p>"You enjoy playing with those human children?" Sesshomaru moved some hair out of Rin's face.</p><p>"Yes." Rin's breath was calming as she smiled up at him.</p><p>"You get along with the human children?"</p><p>"Yes. Most of the time."</p><p>"Even that boy, Hideki?"</p><p>"Hideki?" Rin rolled over slightly to face her Lord. It was curious that he was asking such a specific question, but she had no idea why. "Yes. He's alright. He doesn't bully me. None of the children do. Does he look like he would? Is he secretly a Yokai?" Rin sat up, wondering what Sesshomaru could sense from him that she didn't see. </p><p>"He is not a Yokai." Sesshomaru said nothing further. After a few beats Rin relaxed and lay back down, this time with her head on Sesshomaru's leg. </p><p>Rin drifted into a nap, while Sesshomaru let himself sink into deep thought and meditation. </p><p>A couple hours later Rin woke up, "Oh!" The sky had turned orange as the sun was on the edge of the distant hills. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stood up and brushed herself off. "I've probably missed supper, but I'm sure Grandma Kaede will have left something for me." </p><p>Sesshomaru stood and walked with her towards the village. She was surprised Sesshomaru hadn't woken her. Rin smiled to herself. She was happy that he hadn't just disappeared while she was asleep. And that he was walking her all the way to the hut instead of taking off from the field. </p><p>Sesshomaru had an ulterior motive and sniffed at the air, trying to pick up a specific scent.</p><p>"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you come visit again soon!" Rin smiled up at him. </p><p>Sesshomaru normally loved to stare back at her smile. It made him smile, at least on the inside. But he was focused now and looked around, following his nose. </p><p>Rin was used to Sesshomaru's nonchalant ways. Sometimes she got responses, sometimes she didn't, but she knew he heard her, so she left him to his thoughts and went into the hut. </p><p>Sesshomaru began walking through the village, sniffing out the human boy, Hideki. Most villagers were inside by now, any who weren't, knew to stay away from him whether they'd seen him before or not. He eventually found the correct hut. He could smell two additional older humans inside, probably the boy's parents. Sesshomaru contemplated going in there and killing all three of the residents. He thought about setting the hut on fire. Or maybe just lure the boy out and kill him. Or the parents. This was foolish though, what was he doing? He didn't needlessly kill, not even humans. Why did he have the urge to kill this boy just because he liked Rin? Jealousy was unbecoming. He rationalized that it wasn't jealousy, it was protection. The boy would probably hurt Rin. Somehow.</p><p> He never thought about the reasons why humans did things. But now he caught himself trying to think of a way to relocate this human family, unharmed, without affecting the other villagers. He knew humans often relocated themselves, but why? Were they farmers who would want better lands to farm? Was the father a soldier who would have to go to war or avoid war? Would the whole family move for something like that? He had no idea and decided he had spent too much time thinking about this already. He simply went inside and told them to leave the village and not tell anyone, or he'd kill them. </p><p>The next day Hideki, his family, and their belongings were gone. None of the villagers needed to look into their disappearance. People came in and out of the village all the time. There were countless reasons and since it didn't look like they had been murdered or kidnapped, they were forgotten.</p><p> ----------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Rin!" Kagome called over at Rin, who was knee deep in the river, checking the fish traps. "Do you want to come with us to the market today?"</p><p> Rin felt uneasy about going to the big Edo market. Although she often felt trapped in the village, the thought of all the people that would be at the market made her nervous. She was used to the small but growing village now. The humans and non-humans wouldn't hurt her like the humans in her original village. But the market attracted humans from all over the place! Kagome and others often talked about the wonderful things they saw, but also about the large number of people. Not to mention any Yokai they might encounter on the way there or back. Rin wasn't afraid of them, but she didn't want to upset Sesshomaru by leaving the village and running into trouble. "I don't know." Rin rubbed at her arm nervously. A part of her really wanted to go to the market.</p><p> "Inuyasha is coming as well. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."</p><p> "Keh? Don't promise that!" Inuyasha scolded. "Who knows what's going to happen."</p><p> "Well don't scare her either!" </p><p> Rin got out of the water. She weighed the pros and cons of going to the market in her head while Kagome and Inuyasha argued. She hadn't left the village since she went with Miroku and Inuyasha to exterminate a shrine spirit. Sesshomaru had been so upset and worried about her. Maybe nothing would happen this time. She felt safe with Inuyasha, he was pretty strong. And Kagome was very strong too and made her feel comfortable.</p><p> "It will be good for ye to get out." Kaede handed Rin a cloth to dry her hands and legs.</p><p> "What if you need me Grandma Kaede?" Rin made a last feeble attempt to stay.</p><p> "Go." Kaede took the cloth back.  </p><p> "Well are ya comin' or what?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p> Rin nodded and smiled, then excitedly ran after Inuyasha and Kagome.<br/>
   ----------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p>
<p>Rin could smell the market before she saw it. Ocean air, fish, meat on the fire, sweat, and lots of humans. The road was well worn and random travelers were in front of them. She was already uneasy at just the 5 strangers on the road. As they rounded some bushes she saw the market. She grabbed Kagome's arm as she took in the view. Tons of people, lots of merchant stands, many cooking fires, and several boats moored at the beach. Rin didn't even know how to count high enough to know how many people were at the market. </p><p>Kagome chuckled and patted Rin's arm. "Come on. Oh, I almost forgot...Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled a scarf out of her kimono, then tied it around Inuyaha's head to hide his ears. </p><p>"Hey? What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha protested but didn't take it off.</p><p>"We don't want any unnecessary trouble today ok?" Kagome re-took Rins hand, then led them into the market.</p><p>Kagome gave Rin a bit of a run-down on the market and that they were there to get crabs, oysters, material, and to browse. The browsing part took the longest. They went up and down rows of stalls and people looking at all kinds of things. Rin was fascinated, but also on guard. There were so many people to watch for, and they were often very close and sometimes bumping into her. Kagome had let go of her hand long ago so she could use her hands, but Rin had a firm grasp on a strap of her big satchel. </p><p>There were merchants with cloths and fine silks. Merchants with jewelry of wood, silver, and gold, some even with polished precious stones. There were merchants selling pots, bowls, plates and cups. Merchants selling toys and tools. There was a blacksmith with a big weapons stall as well. The smith was very interested in Inuyasha's sword. There were plenty of food stalls, which smelled delicious and created a bit of a rumble in Rin's stomach. The seafood merchants were closest to the water. Barrels and barrels of all sorts of fish and sea creatures. Rin hadn't heard of most of them. She ate fish, but didn't realize there were so many different kinds. The crabs Kagome bought made Rin laugh. She realized she'd seen a crab shaped Yokai before, but did not know the shape came from a sea creature you could eat. They were like red angry hard spiders. Kagome said you had to smash them to get the meat inside. Rin looked forward to that. </p><p>"Well then." Kagome clapped her hands together. "Unless anyone wants anything else, we can head home." </p><p>"I don't think we can." Inuyasha was softly growling, hand on his sword hilt, sniffing the air. </p><p>"What is it?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Suddenly, water began shooting straight up out of the sea. There was a rumble, then a giant Yokai came out of the water and hovered above it. It looked like a giant yellow and purple starfish with extra arms. </p><p>Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, "I was hoping this day would get more interesting."</p><p>"Rin, move further back." Kagome gave Rin her bag, then readied her bow.</p><p>"Selfish humans" The Yokai spoke. "Stealing our creatures and eating them. Murderers!" The Yokai squirted a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Humans and stalls were thrown about from the power of the water. Inuyasha used his windscar to interrupt the stream and startled the Yokai.</p><p>"What?" The Yokai searched around for where the attack came from and finally settled on Inuyasha. "You? How dare you!" The Yokai made a strange loud noise, then the water around it began to fizzle. Dozens of starfish, the size of cats, started walking on two legs out of the water. Once out, they began swarming and attacking with their little mouths; biting, nipping, destroying. Some of them propelled themselves in the air like shuriken, impaling people.</p><p> Inuyasha and Kagome quickly got to work, taking down the swarm. The big Yokai laughed as Kagome shot arrows and Inuyahsa cut away the creatures. Inuyasha then turned to the giant starfish and fired a windscar at it. The Yokai blocked the attack with one if it's arms, and the limb was destroyed. But then the arm began quickly regenerating.</p><p>"Starfish can regrow their limbs Inuyasha." Kagome was panting, there were so many starfish and she was running out of arrows. "Aim for the middle."</p><p>Some of the humans in the market were fighting the starfish. A few farmers were decent with swinging tools, there were a few samurai as well hacking away with their swords. The blacksmith was wielding a large wooden hammer with spikes on it. </p><p>A couple starfish were walking their way towards Rin. She stomped on one of them, wounding it, but the other jumped up and knocked into her midsection causing her to cry out and fall over. Another starfish came at her, nibbling her hand. Rin made a screeching sound. </p><p>"Rin!" Kagome shot an arrow above Rin's head that killed a starfish about to land on her face. Kagome ran over to her, lifting her off the ground. They ran towards a merchants table and climbed on top of it. </p><p>Inuyasha sent an Adamant Barrage at the giant Yokai, spearing all of its limbs. The impact sent the giant starfish backwards into the ocean. "Heh." Inuyasha shouldered his sword, believing he'd won. He turned around and saw that the smaller starfish were still on the rampage. He spotted Kagome and Rin on a table not too far away and began hacking his way through the starfish towards them. </p><p>A deep growl came from the ocean. Bubbles and foam began forming around the fallen Yokai. Inuyasha turned around, just as he reached Kagome. Bubbles and foam enveloped the Yokai. The starfish all around them froze, like they were awaiting orders. A louder growel came from the Yokai, then suddenly, he stood straight back up. His wounds healing all over his body. </p><p>"Damn it!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at the Yokai. "Why won't you just die?" He jumped back to the beach to try again. </p><p>The Yokai made some gurgling noises. The smaller starfish shot up and spiraled towards Inuyasha. A few attacked Kagome and Rin as well.</p><p>"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He began flinging his Windscar around to rid himself of the smaller Yokai and make a path back to Kagome. </p><p>Starfish were nipping and swarming around Kagome and Rin. Rin was getting covered. Before they got to her face she instinctual screamed out "Lord Sesshomaru!!!"</p><p>Inuyasha sent a Windscar on the path to the girls, then an Adamant Barrage at the Yokai. He leapt over to Kagome and began hacking at starfish. </p><p>The Yokai was healing again and foaming at the mouth. Starfish began swarming Inuyasha now. Too quickly for him to get rid of and clear Kagome. He couldn't even get to Rin, but could see her form wiggling about under a blanket of starfish. </p><p>A green light suddenly lit up the sky. Like lightning, it struck the Yokai, and it screamed in response. It's limbs began to disintegrate and didn't stop or regenerate this time. Some of the starfish minions quickly headed back to the water, while others froze. The ones on top of Inuyasha, Kaomge, and Rin stopped biting, but didn't move.</p><p>Sesshomaru appeared from the light and lifted up the starfish lump containing Rin. He stood her up so some of the starfish would fall off. The rest he waved off with his poison claws. Rin's eyes were squeezed shut and she was omitting a high pitched noise.</p><p> "Rin." Sesshomaru had his arms around her waist to keep her steady on the table.</p><p>Rin opened her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled and instantly relaxed. </p><p>Inuyasha and Kagome had cleared all the starfish off themselves. "I nearly had 'em. You didn't have to show up ya' know."</p><p>Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face. He pulled Rin over his Mokomoko shoulder and flew her back to Kaede's village. </p><p>Rin was sniffling quietly by the time they arrived in front of Kaede's hut. She had little bites all over her from the starfish. Some were gently bleeding. Sesshomaru wanted to punch Inuyasha again, harder. </p><p>"Oh my." Kaede appeared in her entryway. "It was an eventful day at the market I see. Wash in the water, I shall prepare some healing paste." She went back into her hut.</p><p>Sesshomaru still had Rin over his shoulder so he took her right into the water and set her on her feet. Rin let out a sigh of relief from the cool water. Sesshomaru sat himself on the edge of the river bank as Rin rinsed her bites. </p><p>"Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry for calling you away from other things." Rin felt bad, but was happy he always showed up.</p><p>Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell her that she was the most important thing to him in this world. Instead he kicked his foot in the water, playfully splashing her. </p><p>Rin giggled in response and made a move to splash back but wouldn't dare.</p><p>"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha arrived with Kagome on his back. </p><p>"Come into the water." Rin said. "Grandma Kaede is making something for the bites." </p><p>Kagome dropped her bag and eagerly jumped in the water. She was scratching at her bites.</p><p>"You didn't have to punch me you jerk!" Inuyahsa put his foot on Sesshomaru.</p><p>Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed Inuyasha and gracefully shoved him into the water. He held him under by the throat causing Inuyasha to thrash around.</p><p>"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled and grabbed at his arm.</p><p>Sesshomaru bared his teeth then leapt out of the water and calmly stood by the waters edge.</p><p>Inuyasha coughed and sucked in air. He glared at Sesshomaru but took no action.</p><p>"You should have just used your Meidou Zangetsuha." Sesshomaru scolded. </p><p>"I know that! ...I was about to!" Inuyasha lied. It was such a powerful move that he hadn't had to use it in a long time. That certainly would have settled things faster.</p><p>"Are ye affected too?" Kaede popped her head out of her hut again. "I'll make more. Rin, I have enough for ye here." She disappeared into her hut again.</p><p>Rin got out of the water and shook herself like a dog. </p><p>Sesshomaru made stern eye contact with her smiling face. Satisfied she was alright and back in Kaede's good hands, he said "Rin. I will return in a few days." then flew off.</p><p>Rins mood dropped as she watched Sesshomaru leave. She didn't want to be the damsel anymore. She didn't want Sesshomaru to have to come rescue her every time there was a little danger. She wanted to be able to fight like Kagome or Sango. She wanted to be strong, for herself and for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shinidamachū - Soul collectors like the one's Kikyo used.  <br/>Sengoku written language....I researched and tried to understand as much as I could about language in the region during the 1500s. I used the terms Kanji and Kana for ease (instead of Man'yōgana or On'yomi and/or Hiragana &amp; Katakana). If you're Japanese, please feel free to correct me.<br/>Kanbun - written Classic Chinese<br/>The Han Continent or The Continent - China <br/>Hanja was what Korea's written language was when imported from China during the 1500s, it now just means Chinese writing.<br/>Joseon -old Korea.....the Josen Clan ruled North and South Korea as one from the late 1300s to the 1800s<br/>Poetry- All the Poems (there will be more in P2, from Sess) are famous Japanese Poems translated into English from a variety of Poetry books I have, including Sei Shōnagon's "The Pillow Book". I highly recommend this book for whimsical Japanese musings and insights from the Heian Period.<br/>Direction of the Rooster-  West<br/>Shuriken - Throwing Star </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>